La Hija de Goku
by Max player123
Summary: Un One-Shot en la que Goku reflexiona sobre su familia pero mas sobre su tercera hija de Nombre Natto quien es su favorita pero una niña muy talentosa y super dotada


**La Ultima hija de Goku**

En la montaña Paoz estaba cayendo el sol y un hombre con el pelo en forma de siete picos estaba volviendo a casa después de trabajar en el campo pero en su interior se sentía muy feliz y no era por que sus vegetales sean los mas populares ni por que haya alcanzado una nueva fase o podido pelear con un ser como Jiren o Broly , sino es que estaba orgulloso de su hija , una niña que era muy parecida a Milk pero sus ojos eran color chocolate oscuro y con ocho años de edad era una niña muy al estilo de su padre , aventurera , alegre , inteligente , muy responsable ademas de muy madura para su edad pero lo que mas le enorgullece a su padre era el gran corazón que tenia , Gohan fue soberbio cuando peleo contra Cell y contra Super Boo , Goten era un buen chico pero un poco distraído para entrenar y pelear pero Natto no , ella era una joven super dotada con un gran poder y con solo 4 años ya había alcanzado el estado de super saiyajin que tanto tiempo le tomó dominar a el , Vegeta y Gohan

— _Natto , desde el día que naciste me di cuenta que tu eras especial , tienes los rasgos de tu madre y sobretodo sus ojos y su cabello pero lo que mas me sorprende es tu determinación a pelear ... Milk siempre dice que heredaste eso de mi pero quiere que te conviertas en doctora aunque lo acepto , yo también lo deseo , quiero que seas una gran doctora como tu madre quiere pero lo que mas me impresiona es que con 8 años hayas dominado el estado de super saiyajin fase dos y tus poderes eran incluso superiores a los míos ... Vegeta se estuvo esforzando mucho en ser muy fuerte igual que yo pero tu eres una niña muy peculiar —_

Al volar a casa solo podía sentir la brisa del verano secando su frente sudada y su cuello , la vista era magnifica y mas los atardeceres que ella siempre veía con su padre cuando le llevaba el almuerzo a su cultivo pero se quedaba ahí hasta que Goku terminara de trabajar , al bajar la vista se detiene en seco para ver una roca agrietada , media como 10 metros de altura y era demasiado pesada por que se había caído de una montaña pero al acercarse ve la marca de un pequeño puño que no era mas grande que una pieza de pan , el saiyajin de bufanda blanca le da una suave caricia revelando que estaba incrustado en la piedra

 _— Nunca voy a olvidar tu 4to cumpleaños , estábamos en casa de Bulma y Milk te había puesto un vestido blanco , estábamos todos celebrando a gusto cuando quisiste jugar a la gallina ciega donde me di cuenta de tu potencial para las peleas , lograste tener una velocidad sorprendente que incluso el mismo Vegeta había dejado de jugar pero el estaba tan molesto que elevó su ki tirando tu pastel de cumpleaños y al verte llorar pude sentir como era todo mas que obvio , solo eras una niña pequeña que apenas podía morder cosas un poco duras pero saliste volando llorando y te perdiste de vista en menos de un segundo , es aquí donde te encontré llorando por tu pastel ; Nunca voy a olvidar cuando me mostraste tu poder de pelea y me di cuenta que aquí es donde empezó todo , donde empezaste exprimir tus poderes al máximo para que liberaras todo tu potencial ... Y ahí lo vi ... Te transformaste en super saiyajin —_

El saiyajin se sienta a mirar como las grietas eran muy profundas lo que indicaba un poderoso impacto , la marca del puño tenia varias grietas rodeando la marca , Goku miraba hacia arriba y ve que la grieta casi llega al final de la roca , con su poder de volar se eleva lentamente para mirar como estaba a sol centímetros de partirla por completo pero ella solo tenia cuatro años y un poder sorprendente cuando se transformaba , el ataque de un poderoso enemigo te hizo sacar tus poderes al máximo y ahí fue testigo de como superaba los poderes de un super saiyajin ordinario dejando sorprendidos a todos , incluso a Milk quien se asusta por ver que su hija era una rebelde como ella lo llamaba a la transformación

 _— La verdad me dejaste sorprendido Natto , solo tardaste un año de entrenamiento en esta montaña y que tu poder en super saiyajin dos serian capaces de pulverizar a kid Boo , quizás con bastante esfuerzo y un buen plan pero tengo fe en que ganarías esa pelea , te eh llevado a entrenar con Wiss quien no aceptó entrenar a una niña de tan solo 5 años por que no creía que era apropiado ... Por eso Vegeta se encargó de entrenarte donde te vi sucumbir varias veces por el super saiyajin dios azul perfecto , pero me da vergüenza que sin mi te hayas vuelto muy fuerte ... Incluso el mismo dios Bills te elogiaba por eso , tu solo siendo una pequeña de 7 años lograste llegar a la fase perfecta del super saiyajin , tus deseos de pelear y de crecer me inspiraron para volverme mas fuerte pero Vegeta te quería tanto que se enfadó cuando ese monstruo se atrevió a matarte ... Tu bondad es tan grande que incluso el mismo Freezer , el emperador del mal se sacrificó para que no te pasara nada , eres una persona que siempre ve bondad en todos y eso es algo que siempre me ha inspirado para pelear Natto —_ Su mano acariciaba la piedra mientras que Goku recordaba como ella venia de la escuela para verlo a el , como pasaban tiempo juntos en la montaña atrapando animales , ayudando donde sea falta , sus sonrisa se hizo notar mientras que su paz espiritual y mental estaba en perfecto equilibrio — _Incluso te haz ganado el cariño de todos , tu madre te ama mucho , tus hermanos te quieren mucho ... Yo te quiero mucho Natto , eres mi persona favorita en el mundo ... Gracias a ti aprendí mucho , aprendí a ser mejor padre y esposo por que tu me diste el camino para serlo ... Se que seras mas fuerte por que siento en ti el poder de un verdadero guerrero saiyajin , Vegeta siempre decía que somos guerreros de clase baja pero al ver tu poder me doy cuenta que incluso los de clase baja podemos superarnos —_ El Saiyajin cae a la tierra para tomar sus cosas para ir a casa pero ve algo que había perdido de vista hace mucho tiempo , era una piedra que sostenía una hoja de papel que al verlo se forma una sonrisa en la cara de Goku y al cerrar los ojos una lagrima cae de su cara , era un dibujo echo profesionalmente por su hija la cual mostraba a su padre y a la niña en estado de super saiyajin fase tres — _Para mi me costo mucho llegar a ese estado , tu solo tenias 8 años , increíble solo 8 años y llegaste a donde a mi me tomó 33 años llegar ahí , 33 largos años de duro entrenamiento y tu solo ni llegas a los 10 años pero como siempre rompiste las barreras de lo imposible ... Aun recuerdo la mirada de Vegeta al verte enfadada por la muerte de Freezer que intentó protegerte , es una locura , el ser mas malvado del universo se ha sacrificado para protegerte de ese demonio tan poderoso ... Tu ira , tu poder ... Tu técnica todo era superior a la mía , incluso lograste hacerlo sangrar en repetidas veces , tanto que el mismo intentó asesinarte con un Kame-Hame-Ha oscuro pero tu lo detuviste con tus manos ... Es una pena que no hayas podido controlar tanto poder pero con practica y esfuerzo se que lo lograras —_

Al por fin llegar a su casa se da cuenta que su hija estaba corriendo tratando de atrapar a las luciérnagas de su patio con las manos para meterlas en un frasco y luego soltarlas para volver a atraparlas pero al soltar el frasco corre a los brazos de su padre quien se pone de cuclillas abriendo los brazos y con un gran abrazo la levanta y la vuelve a atrapar — Papá estas de vuelta ¿ que te pasó ? —

— Nada Natto ... Estoy bien , solo que me preguntaba — La pequeña ojos de chocolate estaba confundida mientras que estaba en brazos de su padre — No olvídalo vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre — Padre e hija entran a la casa donde son recibidos por el segundo Son y la señora de Goku con la cena lista pero Goku saca su dibujo y lo ve una vez mas antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo

 **Fin**


End file.
